Destiny Dreams
by Fatepaw
Summary: Korra is preparing for sleep and thinks about Republic City, Amon, and Tahno. She ends up dreaming about Tahno as a "buddy" after she defeats Amon. Tahnorra lemon.


I pulled open the sliding door to my bedroom. The circle window was open and let the moonlight steam into the room. It cast shadows across the queen bed and other furniture. I ran my tanned hands through my damp hair. As I twisted my hands the water fell out of my hair, leaving it only slightly damp. It could air dry. I moved the water towards a potted flower on my dresser before sighing.

Naga was still outside playing with the girls and Meelo and would be playing for the rest of the night. Today was an Airbender holiday, so the children were allowed to stay up all night. Under Naga's protection, of course. The holiday celebrated the autumn wind. Instead of allowing me to take the day off, he had drilled me for countless hours on bending an air ball I could ride as Aang had. By the end, I was dripping with sweat and only able to make a tiny sphere that lasted for three seconds.

Afterwards, Tenzin said it would come eventually because Avatar Aang had created the method. Tenzin had adjusted it into a circle which surrounded his body and he rode it like a satocycle. That move was too complicated for me to master. Upon hearing Tenzin praise the past Avatar's innovative nature, I shot a blast of fire up into the air.

Just because I was the Avatar and shared Aang's spirit did not mean I would be able to harness his powers and moves an instant. While Aang was the prodigy avatar in all elements, I proved my worth in every single one except airbending. That one was the only element Tenzin seemed to care for and he berated me for not learning it faster.

I let out a sigh. After the blast of rage, I rushed upstairs and took a long, hot shower to forget things. It had not worked. I had been a bit rash with Master Tenzin, but he kept comparing us. Aang and Korra. Aang this, Aang that. I knew Aang was Tenzin's father and it was good to see their strong relationship, but still...It hurt. To have my every action judged against Aang's. I bristled slightly and sat on the bed staring up at the sky.

Things had not been going well with Mako either. Asami and him were now tied to each other's hips. Everywhere he went she would hold onto his arm or vice versa. I gripped my sheets and clutched them. When I saw them together it hurt me and caused me to go into a split second of red fury. We never spoke about us after we admitted we had feelings for each other and kissed. It was only ever Asami. It was not that I disliked Asami in any way, shape, or form. In truth, she was a fun-loving, kind, and unpredictable girl like me. I just wanted to be Mako's girlfriend.

I crawled up on my bed and watched the moon wane behind the dark clouds. I wonder what they were doing right now? I shook my head. There was no point in asking those questions and being the jealous harpy-beetle which Mako claimed I was when I investigated the Sato Manor. I pulled my pillow under my head. What was the point of mooning over Mako anymore? He clearly made his choice and demonstrated his lack of trust in me.

Besides, I had other things to worry about like Amon and the recent raise in his actions. I still recall the conversation I had with Tahno. He looked...so out of touch with the world. The first time I met him he was an arrogant, pompous jerk. His water bending had been stolen by the masked rebel and there was no way he could get it back. Now he was a shade of what he had been. His hair unwashed and untidy and his clothes untailored. To see that happen through Amon's doing to such a cocky man. It was just too much. Tahno was losing sight of what he had been, but perhaps he needed to learn the portentous attitude. No. No one deserved to have their bending taken away.

Bending was a part of the soul, a person's entire being. It was inlaid in a person's core. Even now, laying in bed I could feel the water flowing through my veins, the earth shifting underneath the temple and supporting me, the fire in my heart and mind, and the air going in and out of my mind. The elements were present in the world as every non bender could experience them, but as a bender I felt more connected to nature and everyone in it. To have someone's bending stripped their them was like stripping them of their soul and connection to the world. Or at least that is what I assumed and seeing Tahno a few days proved my theory.

I shifted my face away from the moon thinking about the ex-bender. I would find Amon and take him out as I promised Tahno. My breathing begun to slow into a silent melody and I let sleep over take me with the promise on my lips.

Dream-

_"Avatar." Tahno smirked at me and leaned into me. I was cornered against between him and the kitchen counter in his apartment. His left hand was placed to my right side to keep me from running away. "I told you to stop calling me that after the first time." I hissed and pulled his ear. I was getting mad. He still persisted in calling me by my formal title when he had been the one to make the first move. "Well, it would not be appropriate to call you anything else. We are not exactly a couple." He replied with a wicked smile._

_His right thumb caressed my left cheek bone. I pushed his hand away and glared at him. His grey eyes challenged mine. They were unwavering and resolute. As for what he wanted, I could not give him. "We are not and it will stay that way." I frowned at him. He bent his head to get a better look into my eyes. "Why? We have been doing this since you defeated Amon. Don't you remember that night?" He asked whispered. His right hand stoked my neck._

_I recalled kissing him at the celebration after defeating Amon. It had been a shock to both of us. There was no question what we wanted after that passionate kiss. The rush of racing back to his lavish apartment. The feel of his hands roaming my body and the minute of pain as he entered me. It had been a hurried union, but it did not lack the shot of electricity coursing through both of us. I had left before we could speak about what happened. While I was putting on my clothes, I said I would never sleep with him again and blamed it on the thrill of victory. _

_"Yes, that night was a mistake." I said and slapped his hand away. He bristled and glared at me. "Then why do you keep coming back to my apartment? Or going on those trips with me? What do those mean, Avatar?" Tahno spat back. His left hand gripped the counter, clearly aggravated. I thought back to seeing him after I lost my virginity to him. _

_Yet the next time we saw each other at the market, we found an alley way where he slid his hand under my coat and fondled my breasts. Then I said I would not be fucked in an alley way and left. Later that day he sent me a note asking to meet me at his apartment. I refused to go until I saw Asami creep out of Mako's room with a red face. After seeing Asami I grabbed Naga's equipment and left for Tahno's space. I threw the doorman Naga's reins and ran up to his apartment. I slammed on his door before I heard his voice. _

_"Avatar, I thought you were not coming." He smiled that night. Instead of replying, I forced myself into his apartment. When he closed the door I pushed him to the ground without a care and lowered myself against his body. I kissed his jaw line as he struggled to get my shirt off. I pushed his hands away and started stripping him down to nothing. I spent the night there and in the morning I found myself curled against Tahno. He had been watching me with his sleepy grey eyes. _

_I scrambled to get my wrinkled clothes as Tahno yawned and threw my underclothes towards me. "There is no need to rush. You spent the night here, so you might as well eat some breakfast." He reasoned as he stood up and headed towards his high end kitchen. As I pulled my pants up, I noticed the muscle on his back was defined and toned. A feeling of desire pooled in stomach before I shook my head. There was no time. I glanced outside and saw the first rays of sunlight filtering through the window. _

_"I can still make it to the Air Temple without Tenzin noticing." I said with determination. He turned his head towards me in a knowing smile. "Whatever you say." He mocked and reached into his cabinet. "I am leaving." I growled and started towards the door. "See you next time." He called. "This is not happening again." I yelled back and slammed the door on my way out. Of course, he came to the Air Temple that day asked if I wanted to see some of the reconstruction efforts. I complied under Mako's and Tenzin's watch. He could be the jealous one for once. While we did view over the reconstruction of the city, we somehow made it back to Tahno's fourth level apartment._

_Ever since I made excuses about riding Naga to explore the city or taking two day trips to towns outside of Republic City. Sometimes I would take those trips, but Tahno would accompany me. We never left the city together, but when I reached a random town the ex-bender would grab me from behind and drag me to a secluded part of the town. We would spend the night in a lower class hotel, and in the morning I would leave for the higher class hotel Tenzin organized for me. _

_"Nothing, Tahno. We mean nothing." I answered coldly. I tried to slip to my left, but he blocked my escape with his right arm barring the way out. "Let me leave." I growled and my blue eyes glazed over in fire. "No, not until you admit we are something." He glared, his grey eyes turned to river stones to match my blue fire hues. We stood, resisting each other. We were both fighters and stubborn as mule-flamingoes. Neither of us would win this match. He wanted an official relationship and I wanted to keep this thing-whatever, it was- we had quiet, not that I was clinging to Mako, but the thought of an actual relationship scared me. Whatever we had was working, it did not need a label._

_Before I could stop myself I lifted my head and pushed my lips against him. Without a second's delay, he bit my bottom lip, chewing a bit roughly. I growled, he would not get the upper hand. I opened my mouth, and his tongue licked where he had bitten me as an act of forgiveness. There was no mercy in this game we played. I nip his tongue which causes him to pull his head back. He smirks and his eyes flash impishly as his hands trail down my curves. His hands tug at my waist band and my pants drop to the floor. I kick them to the side._

_His hands gripped around my waist and pushed me onto the black counter top. Our breaths come quick and ragged. I pushed his needless jacket to the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck bringing his lips to mine. It was aggressive and ferocious. I growled as he opened my mouth and flicked his tongue across my teeth. Fire licked at my insides at this fierce action. I nipped his lip as his right hand went up my shirt and let his fingertips trail up my stomach. They were feather soft in a teasing fashion before he grabbed my left breast and massaged. I moaned into his mouth and he smirked against my lips. _

_"Say it." He snarled and twisted my brown bud. I glared at his grey hues and shook my head before biting his jaw line and my hands went to his pant line. I let my fingers race across his hip bone before pushing his pants off. He never wear small clothes, but why would he? He was a professional pro bender and never felt shame in his body. Tahno takes a knife from the counter and slices away my shirt. I stop my assault on his neck. "Why did you do that?" I snap as the shirt falls to the ground. "So you cannot go back to the Air Temple without one of my shirts." He mused and breathed onto my neck. "You are mine, Avatar." He growled and licked my neck._

_"No." I mumbled embracing the feel of his tongue running along my throat. My pulse quickened as he attempted to pull my pants off. He was taking too long. I lifted myself a few inches from the counter and pulled my bottoms off. "Eager?" He asked, laughing at the sight of my underclothes dropping into a pile on the floor with his jacket and my ripped shirt. The granite proves itself cool on my olive toned skin, but I make no comment or shiver. I cannot show weakness. "Shut up." I spat as I let my long legs dangle against his narrow hips. I move against his body and can feel his arousal growing. _

_"I am not the only one." I sneer and stroke the base of his length. It twitches against my touch and Tahno groans as my hand runs across his length. Coaxing him into submission. My hand wraps around his cock and I make slow, measured movements. "Say my name." I whisper into his ear as I increase the speed briefly. He pants, "Not until you admit we are a couple. Damnit, Avatar." His hand dashes down my back and grips my hip, holding it firmly and dugs his nails into my skin. I growl lowly as the nails try to draw blood. I slow my pace to make it painful for him. _

_"No." I hiss and bite his ear lobe. I take my other hand to his hand gripping my hip and move it aside. His arm wraps around my torso and pulls my chest against his and forces me to look into his lustful, brutal eyes. I return his gaze with a merciless look. Blue fire against steel grey. Desire pools in my belly as he challenges me to a duel. "Say it." He roars. I smirk and continue to stroke him as slow as possible. He pushes my hand away from his cock and pulls my legs around his hips. I try to put my limbs back down on his side, but he thrusts into me. I let out a loud moan. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheeks and jaw line. Every time he rams himself into me I feel my insides quiver in anticipation. He freezes for a moment and his seed spills into me. _

_"Korra," He pants and glances at me. "Say it." He growls and this time I nod my head. "Fine, Boyfriend." I say sarcastically as I lean my forehead against his. I stare into his eyes and can see he won a great victory. His steely hues sparkle with amusement and glee and I peck his lips. _

Exit.

I flash open my eyes and look around my room. I feel a sweat running over my body and I push myself against the wall. I tremble as I imagine the dream where Tahno and I...had sex. What in the world? I never had a dream like that about Mako, so why would I have it about Tahno? I shake my head before glancing up at the sky. The moon, Yue, shines brightly. Yue brings forth dreams, perhaps she was showing me a future possibility.

I fling my legs over the bed and stare at the floor for a moment before I step onto the ground. I made my own destiny as the Avatar and I could not wait around for Mako while he had Asami. I was going to see Tahno.

Author note: I wrote this a while ago and thought I would finish it. First time writing lemon. -headdesk-


End file.
